A Lot Like Love
by LauriAnn
Summary: “Love. Seriously, what a stupid word. Whoever thought of that word ought to be ‘Avada Kedavra’d’ into next century.” Ron finally gets the courage to ask Hermione out. But will he succeed? Missing moment from OotP.


'A Lot Like Love'

_By LauriAnn_

_"Love. Seriously, what a stupid word. Whoever thought of that word ought to be 'Avada Kedavra'd' into next century." Ron finally gets the courage to ask Hermione out. But will he succeed?_

Missing moment from OotP.

For everyone who asked for a sequel to 'Amazing.' Not necessarily a prequel to 'Amazing,' but they go together. If you like this one, you'll probably like 'Amazing' and vice versa.

* * *

He didn't really have to be sitting in the library that day. Transfiguration homework had been stuffed away in the side pocket of his bag long ago. His Potions essay was left on the second table to the left of the fire in the Common Room, probably being copied and reworded by one of his classmates at that very moment. He had even failed to notice the upside down Charms book lying in front of him.

Yes, in truth, Ron was on a mission. It wasn't a terribly difficult mission in the eyes of most people, not dreadfully elaborate or dangerous. A few words and it'd all be over.

Unfortunately, things are a lot more complicated when one's particular mission involves love.

Love. Ron almost swelled with indignation thinking of the dreaded concept.

_Seriously, what a stupid word_, Ron contemplated angrily. _Whoever thought of that word ought to be 'Avada Kedavra'd' into next century._

_And everyone's in love._

_What is in love anyway?_

_Is it some kind of hole?_

_I mean, who makes up this bullshit?_

_"Oh, that scrape looks pretty bad, mate."_

_"This? Well, you see, I went outside, tripped up, and fell in love."_

_Really! _If he wanted to fall _in_ something, he'd make it something good, like a lake or a giant vat of butterbeer, thank you very much

But Ron Weasley was certainly not planning on falling in love.

Well, he _hadn't _been planning on it at least.

Ron's blue eyes traveled across the table where the object of his affection just happened to be sitting.

She _had _a reason to be in the library. She had a book to study, a paper to edit, and the _most _gorgeous eyes in the world.

He really wasn't focused today.

And his mind just kept going over the whole thing; planning and calculating.

Because Ronald Weasley was going to ask Hermione Granger out today.

And she was going to say "yes"…

Or she was going to say "no". Although he hadn't really planned that far ahead yet.

The thought—plan, rather—had been brewing around in his mind for a while now. Ever since Christmas, when he may have accidentally given her a more-than-friendly hug after a more-than-friendly conversation. And then, he had given her the more-than-friendly gift of perfume for Christmas though she had not responded with a more-than-friendly thank you. Which just proved that she in no way whatsoever reciprocated any non-platonic feelings he might have had for her.

Which meant he was clearly wasting his time.

Which he knew.

So, it would be no big deal when she said "no."

Which she would.

_Dammit!_

And he really did need to speed things along. Merlin knew Harry's lesson with Snape would end the exact moment Ron got his courage up and he would come bursting into the library right as Hermione screamed "No, you sick pervert!" at Ron and arrive in time to see said best friend's manhood viciously wounded in front of the entire school.

Come to think of it, Malfoy would probably arrive about then too.

So, he best get a move on—to time his humiliation perfectly, of course.

Again, he took a moment to consider Hermione. If he tapped her, she would probably shoot up from her work and call him an "immature prat" and tell him that if he was not going to study he should at least not take away the privilege from her. He would forget his mission right then, begin to mumble an apology, and then realize that if he were to mumble an apology she would probably catch onto him. Therefore, he would be forced to call her a "bossy know-it-all" and she would yell at him. They would both be kicked out of the library, she would be absolutely furious, probably cause him some form of bodily harm and not speak to him for the rest of the evening. So, this option was just out of the question; he needed her to correct his Charms essay.

On the other hand, if he just came out and said, "Hermione, wanna go out with me?" she would probably just insist it was too cold and they could go out some other time, for she was studying. Next, she would look at Ron and understand exactly what he meant, and there would fall the pervert comment. That was when Harry and/or Malfoy would stroll into the room.

So, all in all, he pretty much had a win-win situation.

If winning meant making a total and complete jackass of yourself in front of the girl you, in all likelihood, were in love with.

Love was a hole, a big stupid hole, and Ron Weasley, being the idiot he was, had allowed himself to fall in it.

Or maybe he'd always been there.

Or maybe…she would say yes!

Because maybe she'd been there too.

Yes, this was it! He could do it!

"Uh—Her--"

"What, Ron? _What?_"

"Merlin, what's up with you?"

"You've been staring at me for five minutes and haven't said a word. You're making me terribly uncomfortable and now you're interrupting my work which I couldn't concentrate on anyway _because _you were making me terribly uncomfortable."

Yeah, she was gonna say yes…

If someone offered to let her slap Ron in the face.

"Well, I was only staring at you cause you looked so damn pretty," Ron hissed back.

Hermione's hair fell over her eyes as she looked back up from the book. "_What_ did you just say?"

_Great, get yourself out of this one, Weasley._

"All I said was that you looked nice tonight. Is that a crime?"

"N-no, I suppose not," Hermione answered, blushing scarlet. "Thank you."

"Sure," Ron answered. "Do you need to get back to your studying then?"

"Well, yes. But, you wanted something, didn't you? You had a question…or sarcastic comment maybe?"

"Er—yes, a question. I had a question."

"Oh," Hermione met his blue eyes and made him gulp, causing him to feel like he was dry swallowing a pill. He didn't have a choice now. He was way too close to the edge not to jump. "Well?"

"I—er—I've been thinking for a while now…"

"Yes…"

"You and I have been friends for a _really_ long time."

"Of course we have."

"And we've grown up a lot."

"That's whatpeople do," Hermione inserted, smiling.

"Yes, and…"

"Ron, if you've got something to say, please just say it," she instructed in what he dared to dream was a hopeful sort of voice.

"Hermione, do you wanna--"

At that precise moment, the door of the library banged in and Harry appeared, walking straight towards them. Hermione drew her gaze quickly from Ron. Harry plopped down opposite them, looking very sick indeed.

"How did it go?" Hermione questioned. Then, concerned as always asked, "Are you all right, Harry?"

Ron's gaze had never left Hermione. Her eyes flicked back onto his for a moment and he could almost have sworn he saw her sigh in disappointment (or was it relief, who really knew?).

"Listen… I've just realized something…"

Ron tore his eyes away from the sheer beauty that was his best friend, and towards the sheer interruption that was his other best friend, but began to take in the information with concern.

After listening and discussing the Department of Mysteries, Hermione suggested they go back to the Common Room.

Harry nodded and set off towards the door as Hermione began putting her things into her arms. Ron reached over before she could get them all.

"I've got it."

A warm smile lit her face. "Thanks."

"This yours too?" he asked, holding up the last book on the table.

"Yes." As their eyes met, there was so much more in that yes, that Ron hoped, dared to dream, that maybe just maybe—

"C'mon, you guys! Let's get a move on."

They both moved towards the door as well.

He had been so insanely close. And who knew when he'd get the courage up to ask again.

Maybe next time he'd think of something more romantic.

Yeah, next time.

Who was he kidding, _next time_?

Hey, didn't she have that favorite song? He could learn to sing it. Or he could bring her a house elf or something!

Maybe next time.

Yep, he had fallen. Into a big giant vat of that love. And by the looks of it, there was no escaping this time.

* * *

A/N: If any of my old readers took the time to read this, thank you. About 'A Moment Ago,' I'm sorry it's been over a year since I updated. I really fell out of fanfic to be honest with you. But, I am seriously considering starting again. But, when I began to re-research 'Long Time Gone,' I found it did not satisfy me anymore. Really, the first ten chapters were so immature, but I was an immature writer at the time. I am seriously considering doing a major revision of the story before re-continuting 'A Moment Ago.' But I may do that later. I haven't decided yet. But, I really want to continue with that story. And of course, if I do rewrite 'Long Time Gone,' it _will _incorporate HBP. That's it, the end of my longest author's note ever. 


End file.
